The present invention relates to lights and, more particularly, warning lights having a wide angle radiation pattern, particularly in a single plane.
Lights employed on emergency vehicles such as police cars, ambulances, fire trucks and the like are required to produce light which is visible from all sides of the vehicle. The most common prior art vehicular mounted warning lights are dome type lights which often comprise a revolving lamp or mirror but which may comprise an xenon flash tube and cooperating cylindrically shaped lens. These prior types of lights are fairly expensive to manufacture. Further, prior art dome lights increase the overall height of the vehicle on which they are installed thus often presenting clearance problems. Naturally, it is highly desirable to provide a light which is capable of providing the required pattern of illumination while being of simple construction, economic to manufacture, easy to install and not causing an increase in vehicle height.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a warning light which produces a wide angle light pattern, particularly in a single plane.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a warning light which is compact, i.e., is characterized by minimum height and depth, while providing maximum intensity and illuminated area for the size of the light.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a light which is characterized by uncomplicated construction, ease of assembly and installations and is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a warning light particularly well suited to both installation on new vehicles and of being retrofitted on existing emergency vehicles.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.